Are You Challenging Me?
by maskedmarth
Summary: And this is why cocky Wild Hunters should not challenge the new Leader of the Bowmen. AU, takes place in the future. No pairings. Suggestions for genres are also welcome.


**NOTE: This story takes place in the future. **

A year since the war ended, and only weeks since Athena's retirement. Many respected her decision for the new Leader of the Archers, but there were a few that protested. The new successor, Michael Arc Sanishe, had changed back into his Blue Ades after the war ended. The years in the war had done him both good and bad- for now he was a bowmaster with scars to tell the tale. His Blue Arlic Helmet had been replaced for the much more flamboyant Red Hunter hat. His rare VIP Bow still remained in his quiver, and the rest of his once-used equipment was packed away in his room; his Spectrum Goggles and Dark Arund lay on a pedestal. Michael's once short hair had grown to the point of a low ponytail, and the scars on his face still remained.

The bowmaster's arms were crossed. He currently stood with the new Wind Archer chief, Aria, surveying his students from under a tree. With agreement from the other Explorer job instructors; the Empress; and comrade Night Walker Caius, the Explorers had joined the Cygnus Knights at Ereve, originally for the Cygnus Festival but now for training as well. To his left were the Dawn Warriors, their chief Luxarine; along with the Warriors and his close friend- the new job instructor- Skylar Miranda Tales. To his right were the Night Walkers, Chief Knight Caius; the Thieves and Skylar's older brother. He and Aria conversed in hushed tones, keeping a close eye on the field. Whilst others were training hard, Michael had been more lenient, he let his students have free reign over their training with the Wind Archers.

"Hah! Look here, a few, weak archers," a loud voice sneered.

Michael's brow twitched. That voice only belonged to one person. His cyan eyes diverted from the light haired Aria, and towards the person who disrupted the training. He growled. Aria reached to stop him, but the redhead was gone.

The newcomer grabbed a crossbowman, the blond named Karso, and spat in his face, "Where is he."

It suddenly became much darker on the normally bright field. The violet haired Night Walker growled. There was a very distinct, black darkness around him. The Blaze Wizard Sinclair resisted the urge to face-palm. Caius' red eyes were narrowed, his mask around his neck.

"You insult the Empress and the Explorers, and yet you still have the gall to show up here?" he hissed.

"Hah! You all are weaklings. That feeble Arc doesn't deserve to be the Leader of the Bowmen," the grey haired newcomer laughed.

The new Dark Lord, Laxern Prosper Tales, pushed himself off of a tree, and emerged from the shadow. He had his arms crossed over his chest, VIP Claw shining. His once tied orange hair now blew in the wind freely, his Timeless Chive bandana tied tightly. When he came into view, all eyes were on him, clad in his Raven Horn Chaser armor.

"I would be careful on what you say there, Vernon Alsin," Laxern started, "You see, I've spent five years with Michael, Sky, Rif and Echo. They, along with I, can kick your butt."

Skylar held back a laugh. Sometimes, when her brother wasn't being annoying, he could be really cool. This was one of those times.

"If you're looking for me," the redhead master started, and came through the crowd, "I'm right here. Unless you're blind."

He placed Karso down, "I challenge you!"

Michael did nothing.

"To an archery contest!" Alsin added, "If I win, you relinquish your title to me!"

Gasps were heard through the crowed. Skylar smacked her forehead and groaned.

"And if I?" he questioned back.

"I'll stop insulting the Explorers and will stay in the boundaries of Edelstein," Vernon offered.

"Would you rather I wield a crossbow to put a handicap on myself?" Michael retorted dryly and sarcastically.

Skylar laughed, Laxern grinned and Caius smirked. The rest of the crowd burst into snickers and giggles whilst Vernon became flustered.

"Whatever! I'll beat you either way!" Vernon roared.

Michael snapped and gestured to his now-lieutenant, Echo Lioxeno Kanon. The blunette Marksman tossed his Dragon Shiner Cross(bow) to the Bowmaster.

"Karso, push the target to the far tree," Michael commanded.

A few of the more experienced archers grinned. The archer leader was exceptional at range. The rest of the students had come over and gaped. There was no way they could hit that far!

"As they say, challengers first," the redhead spoke, blandly.

Vernon growled, and shot from atop his panther. It hit the bullseye. Many were surprised, and they clapped. Michael was still unimpressed. He walked forward. Michael stood there, aimed and closed his eyes. Minutes later, he stood up. Everyone was shocked. Laxern's and Caius' eyes were locked onto the target.

"Give up?" Vernon laughed.

Michael chocked his chin towards the target. Four arrows were imbedded into the target, each one splitting the previous in half- all in the direct center. People gaped. Michael stood, his front facing the right. His left foot stood forward, left hand and crossbow outstretched towards the target, eyes narrowed.

"Final Attack," he said calmly.

The golden arrow released from the barrel of the crossbow and darted towards the target. The target blew up, throwing pieces of around. The target was utterly destroyed, and the impact had left quite the dust cloud. As it faded, others could see the crater on the ground, and the unscathed tree. His students grinned. Echo smiled at his new teacher whilst Laxern grinned again and snickered. Skylar laughed a little with a bright smile, Caius smirked. The new magician instructor, their friend Rifiru Angelo Sage, smiled. They all clapped at the faces of everyone else.

"And that is why you don't challenge 'Chal," Skylar commented with a smirk.


End file.
